


How to Get Away from A Crossroad Demon

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Supernatural MysteriSpider [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, Idiots in Love, M/M, Quentin Beck is a Crossroad Demon, Supernatural Elements, ¿Y quién no se enamoraría del Quentin si se le aparece todo hermoso así como es?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Ben, May cae enferma y Peter es el único que tiene en sus manos la verdadera posibilidad de salvarla. Nadie le dice que al hacer un trato con un demonio de encrucijada tendrá que entregarle su alma diez años más tarde.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Supernatural MysteriSpider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	How to Get Away from A Crossroad Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Stan Lee, Steve Ditko y Eric Kripke. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y de Supernatural me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jake Gyllenhaal, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Samantha Ferris y Tom Holland.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS Y TELEVISIVAS »**  
>  Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Peter siempre fue un muchacho inteligente. Solía pensar con la cabeza y muy en ocasiones con su corazón. No le gustaba dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo, pero a sus dulces dieciséis, cuando May cayó enferma luego de la muerte de su esposo, Peter llegó a buscar una solución entre cosas que no debía.   
El muchacho le agradeció al chofer de la pequeña camioneta que lo dejó en el cruce de caminos. El regreso a casa sería largo a pie, pero tenía una corazonada de que valdría la pena el intento. Volvió a abrir la pequeña caja que tenía entre sus manos para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar -llevaba consigo dos de cada elemento necesario, por las dudas-: tierra de cementerio, un hueso de gato negro, una fotografía suya y una flor que sacó de una de las esquinas del cruce. Suspiró. El sol de la tarde calcinaba su piel, quería terminar con el asunto y volver a algún lugar con aire fresco. Enterró el objeto justo en medio del cruce, se incorporó y dijo:  
—Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae.  
Su voz sonó temblorosa, su corazón resonaba con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo. Si todo resultaba como lo esperaba, estaría invocando a un demonio. Al terminar de decir ese canto fue que su razón la que se hizo presente.   
—¿Quién me ha invocado? —cada vello en el cuerpo de Peter se erizó al oír una voz desconocida. ¿Qué posibilidad habría de que fuera un automovilista, aunque Peter tenía una buena vista y no había visto acercándose vehículo alguno a kilómetros a distancia en línea recta? Él siguió de espaldas hasta que un par de ojos celestes como el cielo aparecieron frente a él—. ¿Un niño? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dejar de mojar la cama?   
Su sonrisa burlona dejó sin palabras al aludido.   
—¿De… dónde saliste? —masculló Peter.   
La mirada del hombre frente a él cambió por una rojiza, profunda, oscura, y hasta maligna.  
—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Peter emitió un sonido lleno de terror e hizo un paso hacia atrás, haciendo sonreír a quien efectivamente era un demonio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿O me harás adivinar?   
—¡Mi tía! ¡May! Ella se encuentra internada en el hospital y…   
—¿Quieres salvarla?   
—Sí.   
—Muy bien —el demonio sostuvo el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos y le dio un profundo beso que dejó a Peter atónito. Sin embargo, apenas los labios del demonio dejaron los del humano, Peter le devolvió el beso—. Bueno, no esperaba eso…   
—Lo siento.   
El humano se tocó los labios y miró hacia otro lado.   
—Ya está hecho —Peter lo miró.   
—¿Ya?   
—Por supuesto. Esto es un trámite rápido. Tu tía vivirá una larga vida, y encontrará el amor una vez más. En lo que a nosotros respecta, Peter, nos vemos en diez años.   
—¿Diez años? ¿Para qué?   
—¿Para qué otra cosa va a ser? Para venir a buscar tu alma.

* * *

  
El hombre llegó al bar cerca de la carretera y vio de refilón uno de los vehículos que allí estaba aparcado. No se destacaba del montón salvo por el intenso color negro de la pintura que resaltaba por el brillo de la luna llena que se erguía en el cielo nocturno. Cruzó la puerta del bar y fue recibido por una cálida sonrisa por parte de su dueña.   
—Bienvenido —lo saludó mientras le extendía otra botella de cerveza a una de las personas que bebían sentadas en torno a la barra—. ¿Qué te ofrezco?   
—Lo mismo que a él —la mujer asintió antes de entregarle una botella también al recién llegado—. Hablamos por teléfono hace unos días —la dueña del bar frunció el ceño.   
—Hablo con gente todo el tiempo, si pudieras ser un poco más específico..   
—Te llamé por el asunto de un demonio de encrucijada.   
—Ahora, sí. Los muchachos están en la mesa de billar.   
—Muchas gracias.   
El hombre se acercó a la mesa de billar y vio a un grupo jugando. Jugando es un decir, ya que todo apuntaba a que alguien había reunido mucho dinero en ese último partido, dejando enfadado al dueto perdedor.   
—Ustedes quisieron jugar, chicos —dijo uno de los ganadores, con una sonrisa burlona—. Las reglas son las reglas —agregó mientras le daba forma a la punta de su taco.   
—Disculpen.   
—Espera tu turno, tenemos dos grupos más que piensan que nos van a ganar —le dijo el ganador mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su compañero.   
—¿Jugar? No, no. Vengo de parte de Ellen. Ella me dijo que alguno de ustedes se encargó de un demonio de encrucijada…   
El hombre volvió su vista a su compañero, un poco más alto que él.   
—Lo siento, chicos, pero tenemos asuntos que atender.   
Pese a los reclamos de los grupos contra los que iban a jugar, el dúo se acercó a una pequeña mesa redonda en torno a la cual se sentaron.   
—Puedes sentarte —le dijeron al hombre que buscaba su ayuda.   
—¿Ustedes son los Winchester?   
—Así es. Yo soy Dean, y él es mi hermano, Sam.   
—Así que un demonio de encrucijada, ¿eh?   
—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —Sam miró a Dean con una mirada de desaprobación—. ¿Qué?   
—Un par de días. Literalmente.   
—Será difícil encontrar al demonio con el que hiciste el trato, pero…   
—No se preocupen por eso. Hice mi tarea —interrumpió el hombre a Sam, jalando de la correa de su bolso para acercarlo a él, abrirlo y sacar una carpeta llena de papeles—. Su nombre es Beck. Y vive en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York.   
Frente a los cazadores, Peter comenzó a dejar fotografías del demonio caminando por la ciudad como si se tratara de cualquier ser humano.   
—¿Eres cazador? —le preguntó Dean.   
—No. Sólo soy un estúpido que recurrió a la invocación de demonios en un momento de necesidad y no se le ocurrió leer la letra pequeña del contrato antes de firmar. Peter Parker, por cierto.   
—Entonces, Peter. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, exactamente? —dijo Sam.   
—Protección. Para mí familia, para mí.   
—Pues deberás vivir con sal y polvo goofer encima.   
—¿Sal?   
—Ambas sirven para alejar espíritus y demonios —aclaró Sam—. Si te mueves en vehículo o en tu casa puedes dibujar una trampa que le quitará al demonio la posibilidad de escapar o de utilizar sus poderes cuando trate atravesarlo.   
—No están malas esas ideas —reconoció Peter anotando lo que le iban diciendo en la parte trasera de su carpeta.   
—Pero, oye, Peter, ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Sam mirando a Dean de refilón—. Sólo manteniendo alejado al demonio no conseguirás que tu contrato sea anulado.   
—Sí, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a este hijo de puta y mandarlo para siempre al infierno.   
—¡No! —la respuesta rápida de Peter sorprendió a Dean y Sam—. Miren, entiendo el riesgo, sé que en el momento en que me descuide, Beck vendrá por mi alma. Ya he visto a uno de esos sabuesos del infierno y no son para nada bonitos. Lo único que quiero es mantenerlo alejado de nuestras vidas. Eso es todo.   
Sus oyentes se miraron, pero no dijeron nada.   
—De acuerdo. Es tu decisión. Como muy tarde, mañana por la noche tendremos polvo goofer. La sal, bueno, supongo que eso podrás conseguirlo por tu cuenta. Sammy, ¿podrías explicarle cómo dibujar esas trampas?   
—Mañana te traeré uno, y te enseñaré algunos que puedes dibujar en cualquier lado. Pero siempre ten en cuenta que deben estar ocultos.   
—A menos que quieras que te encierren por demente.   
—De acuerdo. Mañana nos vemos entonces. ¿Les parece aquí?   
—Seguro. A la misma hora.   
—Gracias, chicos.   
Sam y Dean vieron a Peter pagar su bebida y despedirse de Ellen.   
—Qué tipo raro…  
—¿A ti también te dio la impresión? —preguntó Dean.   
—Es decir, ¿quién querría sólo mantener a un demonio alejado y que cuando menos te lo esperes va a venir por tu alma?   
—Es su problema. Nosotros ya le advertimos.

* * *

  
Peter volvió a su vehículo y suspiró.   
—¿Lo conseguiste? —el ocupante del automóvil saltó en su lugar y miró el asiento trasero a través del espejo retrovisor—. Lo siento, ¿te asusté?   
—Sí sabes que ahí adentro hay por lo menos treinta personas que pueden enviarte de regreso a casa, ¿no? —Peter se giró para mirar a su ocupante—. Beck…   
—¡Lo sé! —reconoció el demonio acercándose luego al humano y tomándolo del mentón—. ¿No lo hace eso más excitante?   
La mano que sostenía el rostro de Peter recorrió su mejilla hasta posarse sobre su nuca, la cual acarició hacia arriba y abajo mientras los labios de Beck lo besaban tiernamente. El humano abrazó al demonio y hundió su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros.   
—No quiero que te vayas.   
—Por eso hablaste con estos cazadores, ¿no es así?   
—Pero, ¡esto va a separarnos!   
—Oye, Peter, escúchame bien —el aludido lo miró entre sollozos—. Esta es la única forma que tenemos de seguir juntos —el muchacho estaba por retrucar sus palabras, pero el demonio siguió hablando—. Ya conoces a los sabuesos que tengo a cargo, ellos te conocen a ti, no te harán daño; es más: ellos te protegerán. Pero tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Estemos separados por un tiempo. No lo sé, ¿un par de semanas? Tú pon todas esas cosas que te dieron los Winchester, esperaremos unos días, y yo iré a averiguar abajo qué sucede contigo, para despistar.   
—¿Sabes? Esos tipos sabían de qué hablaban, me dijeron que lo mejor sería asesinarte. ¿Y si te encuentran?   
—Cálmate. Los vengo siguiendo, y tienen asuntos más importantes de los cuales encargarse que de un demonio de encrucijada.  
—¿Por qué no les hablo de tu superior? Podemos decirles que tiene mi contrato.   
—¿Qué? ¿Crowley? —Beck se sonrió de lado—. Cariño, Crowley puede hacerlos desaparecer con el chasquido de sus dedos. Olvídalo. Peter, no te desesperes. Sólo serán un par de días. En el infierno siempre sucede algo peor. Cuando eso pase, tú pasarás a la historia y nadie más se preguntará por qué tu alma no está en el infierno. Tranquilízate, ¿sí?  
El muchacho se refugió entre los brazos del demonio. Lo más complicado ya había sido sorteado, y eso era que Peter congeniara con los sabuesos del infierno. Era algo difícil ya que Peter podía ver su verdadera forma, pero eso también era una ventaja, eso y no tenerles miedo. El comienzo de su relación había sido turbulento, luego de que May insistiera tanto en conocer a quien le estaba robando el alma a su sobrino -en sentido figurado-, Peter no contó con el tiempo necesario para eliminar todas y cada una de las trampas que estaban regadas en su casa. Beck le había dicho que se había extralimitado, a las cuatro horas, el demonio ya se encontraba bastante débil aunque May interpretó su estado como que la bebida se le subía fácil a la cabeza. Una vez pasada la cena, en la que también estuvo la pareja de May, una pelirroja a quien cariñosamente llamaban Pepper, Beck y Peter se dieron cuenta que ya todo el torbellino a su alrededor había sucedido.   
—Por suerte no he vuelto a ver a los Winchester. ¿Tú sabes algo de ellos?  
—No lo sé. Pero hay más demonios de lo normal caminando la Tierra. Deberías tener cuidado.   
—¿Sucede algo malo?   
—Es como si se avecinara el Apocalipsis.   
—Quizás deba apuntarme como cazador —Beck rió suavemente—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
—Peter…, nosotros somos sólo una porción del pastel. Hay cosas contra las que tendrías que enfrentarte que sólo has visto en tus peores pesadillas.   
—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, cariño?  
—Yo lo sé. Es decir, al menos sé que los demonios existen. Pero, ¿qué más? Podría hablar con Ellen, con Sam, con Dean y pedirles ayuda. Quiero hacerlo, Beck. Quiero ser un cazador.   
Beck sintió algo por primera vez en una eternidad. Algo que había olvidado que existía cuando dejó de ser humano y se volvió un demonio. Se acercó a Peter y besó su frente con ternura.   
—Está bien, mi amor. Como tú quieras. Pero déjame advertirte que también vas a tener que entrenar conmigo, y no soy un maestro fácil de convencer.   
—¿Me enseñarás a volverme humo? —bromeó el humano.  
—Qué gracioso eres…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)  
> Espero que te haya gustado :3


End file.
